Nothing Left
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: When Inuyasha turns demon ... he's got nothing left of himself... One Shot, Character Deaths


**Author's Note: **... This is the direct result of taking your anger out on Feudal Combat. I was angry, I played, then I got angry insparation and wrote this. xD Anyways, this story is not very grafic, but still, it's rated M for a reason. If you do not like character deaths, don't read. This is your warning. o.o

**

* * *

**

**Nothing Left**

"Where did he go?" Kagome whined lightly as she looked around the forest, holding the pieces of what was left of the Tetsusaiga. It was night in the forest that the gang stood in, the ground covered in the blood of a demon they had slain. The demon was almost too powerful for them to handle, but with the sacrifice of Inuyasha's sword, they managed to slay it once and for all. But now that the fight was over, Inuyasha was no where to be found.

"He might have ran off to keep himself away from us. The Tetsusaiga is the only thing holding his demonic side back you know, without it, he could do some serious damage." Miroku said, his grip tightening on his staff. Shippo sat on his shoulder, though the little fox's tail seemed to fluff up a little more then normally.

"Maybe we should leave. I can sense something is not right..." said Shippo with a shudder. Everyone was at a loss of what to do, they could go after him but it would be risking their lives, and if they just left, Inuyasha would be on a killing rampage without them to stop him. Kagome wasted no time though and quickly ran off to find Inuyasha.

The teenage girl ran through the woods, clutching the broken sword and sheath to her as close as she could. It was the last she had of Inuyasha ... the last of his saneness. There was nothing left to hold the bloodthirsty beast that lived inside him back. Kagome came to a stop, looking down at the remains of the sword before tears began to form in her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out, looking to the sky. It was then though when there was a rustle in the bush behind her. Quickly she turned, looking back at it as her eyes widened, and she dropped the sword, reaching for her bow. She back away as the rustle got louder, and with that she pulled an arrow from behind her, setting it and aiming for the heart of the foliage.

"Come out of there!" She growled, pulling back on the bow. There was one last rustle before a bunny hopped out from the bush, looking up at Kagome. She sighed, lowering her weapon in relief before she knelt a little to the rabbit. Kagome watched it a moment, slowly reaching out to pet it. It was odd how tame some of the wild animals were around here. Suddenly pain shot through her arm as she whipped her hand back, looking at the claw marks which now bled horribly.

"Wha-- ... what happened!" She seemed to scream out as she looked to where the bunny had been, but now all that was left were severed body parts of a once cute rabbit. Kagome gasped, backing away as she held her bleeding arm. Before the decapitated bunny stood Inuyasha, eyes red, covered in blood. He was gone to her now, gone to everyone. He knew nothing anymore.

"... Kill more ... I want to kill more..." Inuyasha growled as he began to step towards the frightened girl. Kagome gasped, reaching for her bow dropped on the ground, but wasn't fast enough as Inuyasha's foot stomped on it, causing the wood to snap under his weight. The moon reflected of his silver hair and the blood that was clinging to it. His blood covered claws seemed to shine with his hair, creating an almost ghost like appearance to him.

"Inuyasha, please snap out of it!" Kagome cried, now virtually defenseless without a weapon. Inuyasha growled as he stomped closer to her, his fangs sticking out from his mouth in a devious grin. To him, Kagome only looked like something else to take a life from. She watched before she turned, beginning to run as fast as she could, even she knew Inuyasha was too far gone now.

"Running away? I love a good chase..." He growled in his raspy voice. He didn't waist time running after her, his speed almost ten times better then when he was half. The demon slid to a stop in front if her, grabbing Kagome's arm as his claws sunk deep into her skin.

"Ahh! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, more blood pouring from her wounds. Inuyasha sneered at her, holding her even tighter his grip.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces." He spoke, holding her against his blood covered chest. Kagome winced as he dug his claws deeper into her, then screamed when he began to drag them up her arm, leaving long gashes as he finally pulled his claws out from her. Blood gushed from her wounds, tears fell from her eyes.

"I-Inuyasha!" She stammered out, but her interruption was met with pain when there was a loud snap was heard along side Kagome's scream. Inuyasha had snapped her arm like a twig, the bone now protruding from the gashes he had made on her earlier.

He was soon interrupted again when the sound of Sango's weapon was heard. Inuyasha ducked as the giant boomerang flew over his head, then glared hatefully in Sango's direction as she caught it, Miroku and Shippo following her out from the forest. Sango's eyes widened when she saw what had happen to Kagome, the girl laying limply against Inuyasha's chest as blood seemed to just pour from her body.

"Err... Inuyasha! How could you do that to her!" Sango cried out in rage. Inuyasha glared at her, placing his hand on top of Kagome's head. Slowly he began to forcefully turn her head, more pain shooting through her as her neck began to reach it's limit. Kagome's screaming was cut short when her head jerked to the side, her neck snapped and now her body lifeless.

"KAGOME!" Miroku shouted as he watched him break her neck, the blood now falling from her mouth. Inuyasha simply tossed the mangled body aside, he would deal more to it later. He now ran at them, Shippo quickly retreating back into the forest. Miroku looked back at Shippo as he ran away, he about to call after him but was stopped when he heard Sango scream and blood splattered on his face.

He looked ahead of him, his eyes widening as he looked at Sango's back. Inuyasha's hand had gone right through Sango's chest, she coughing up blood for the last few seconds of her life as Inuyasha held her heart in his claws. With a quick jerk Inuyasha pulled her heart from her chest, licking the blood from his claws as he dropped the still beating organ on the ground. Miroku looked at him in horror as her body fell to the ground from the weight of her weapon.

"S-Sango!" Miroku cried out, but was caught around the neck by Inuyasha's quick hand. He began to squeeze at his neck, strangling the monk, draining the air from his lungs. Miroku grabbed his own hand, trying desperately to get to his wind tunnel but Inuyasha caught quick to his plan. With a slash of his claws he lopped off both of Miroku's hands, watching the look of agony on his face with just a smirk. He then extended his claws a little more before slicing them through the monk's neck, cutting off his head. Blood pooled around his body and Inuyasha dropped it, licking his blood from his hands as he glared down at the bodies that died at his hand.

"It's not enough ... I wanna kill more!" He growled, sniffing the air. Shippo watched in horror at what Inuyasha had done, and with a whine he began to run as fast as he could. However he was lifted into the air by his tail, Inuyasha glaring at him coldly as he held him up. Shippo cried, trying hard to free himself from Inuyasha's grip, but his strength was not enough. With a smirk Inuyasha took hold of Shippo's hands and began to pull, trying to rip his body apart.

The little fox screamed out, trying to do anything he could. Green fire began to form at his hands but it was too late. His body was torn apart and thrown to the ground, where Inuyasha seemed to howl out, clenching his hands into fists. He had killed everyone he knew and loved, and yet he didn't know it himself. All he knew was he killed, he spilt the blood of innocents, and he wanted more.

With a growl he leapt from the scene, leaving the bodies of his friends behind to be eaten as demons saw fit. He didn't need them anymore, they were already dead. He had ... nothing left.


End file.
